


Avoiding Or Protecting?

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, Stitches, here be some fluff, one collapsing angel, shirtless Cas, who also happens to be freaking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you patch up Castiel, you both clear up misunderstandings and unanswered questions.</p><p>
  <i>Inspired by the episode 6x18 – Frontierland, where collapsing angels are adorable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Or Protecting?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found, that I didn't even know I had. I must have written it a while back when I was watching the episode. Either way, it's pretty sweet. 
> 
> _I don't own Supernatural, characters, or you. But I do have the Angel Tablet..._

Castiel turned to Bobby and collapsed into his arms.

“Damn it.” Bobby groaned as he caught the angel, “(Y/n), get down here fast!”

Instantly, footsteps ran down the staircase and you appeared in the kitchen. You saw the injured angel and sighed. Was it too much for him to be careful?

“For Heaven’s sake, Cas.” You whispered and rushed over to help. 

You and Bobby rested him on a small lounge before the latter disappeared to get some books to help Sam and Dean’s case about Eve, leaving you to tend to Castiel. 

A few minutes in, Castiel took in a deep, yet painful, breath. He felt gentle hands stroking his hair and opened his blue eyes, only to have them lock with (e/c) ones.

“(Y/n)?” he asked and you smiled,

“Take it easy, Cas.” You told him and lowered your hands to his chest and pressed him back. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but discarded the thought when he felt an odd shiver down his chest.

“Why is my vessel cold?” he wondered out loud. You looked at him with a smile,

“I’m trying to stitch you up.” 

You had noticed the grace seeping out of his vessel and, in order for him to heal faster; you undid his shirt and started stitching the wound as per Bobby’s instructions. Castiel felt a fine prick where he was injured with the Angel Blade and gasped. He tried to sit up but you pushed him back down again with a frown,

“Hold still, I’m almost done.” you informed. Castiel watched you work to forget about the pain in his chest and voiced the question he originally planned.

“Why are you doing this?”

“You’re injured and my brothers will kill me if their time travelling trip becomes permanent.” You replied. 

“I thought you were upset with me.” Castiel said as he remembered his last conversation with you.

*******

_It was after Castiel had thanked Balthazar for his help that you took the chance and sprung forward. Wrapping your arms around Castiel’s neck, you gripped the angel tight and hugged relentlessly. Dean and Sam were relatively amused at the fact that Castiel returned the hug for a moment before the angel transported them back to Bobby’s house. After releasing Castiel from your tight hold, you couldn’t help but scold him for the events that had surpassed._

_“Don’t you dare send me away like that again. I was terrified.” You told him._

_“I know. I’m sorry but Raphael…” Castiel tried to explain but you cut across him._

_“I’m well aware that I’m in danger, Cas, you made it clear when you locked me out of Heaven. And I put up with it no matter how much I hated it, but this whole thing that just happened – you shipping me off to another reality – it’s gone too far.” You snapped. Your pent up frustration was finally getting the better of you._

_“What do you want me to do?” Castiel asked. All he wanted was to stop Raphael from coming after you._

_“We fight together or you stay away from me.” You answered. There was a moment of silence as Castiel weighed his options._

_There was a soft flutter of feathers and Castiel had disappeared, leaving behind a light breeze._

*******

“I am.” You replied simply.

“Do you hate me?” Castiel wondered. You were finishing up on the stitch and couldn’t help but smile at his question.

“No.” 

“Why not?” He asked with his trademark confused-angel look, complete with eye squint and head tilt. You put the needle and thread into a box to your side and focused your attention on answering him. 

“You’re in the middle of a war and it wasn’t fair for me to lash out the way I did.” You said, “But Cas, you don’t tell me anything. I barely see you – and I understand why – but the times I do, you don’t explain what’s happening upstairs. I’m having a hard time figuring out if you’re protecting me or avoiding me.” 

“I’m not avoiding you. The war in Heaven is…” Castiel paused for moment as he searched for the right word, “…complicated.”

You gave him a gentle and sympathetic smile as you gazed into his blue eyes. Being an angel yourself (after being killed by Lucifer in Sam’s body and waking up in the skies) you could see past the vessel and look upon the celestial being. You stared at one other for a long while until Castiel broke eye contact and looked down at the goose-bumps trailing down his chest.

“I believe my vessel feels exposed.” He said innocently. You burst into a fit of laughter at his words and closed the middle button on his shirt just as Bobby walked in.

“Cas, looks terrible and you’re laughing?” Bobby asked with surprise. You quietened down and shook your head.

“That’s not – never mind.” You chuckled and helped Castiel sit up beside you. 

“What happened?” Bobby asked as he pulled up a chair. Castiel buttoned up the rest of his shirt and sighed deeply,

“Rachel betrayed me. Raphael corrupted her.” he told them. You lowered your head,

“She was a good friend.” You reminisced. Bobby squinted at you, clearly disagreeing with the statement.

“Yeah, a real peach.” He said sarcastically. Castiel explained how he was drained in the fight and that he wasn’t strong enough to bring back Sam and Dean.

“There’s got to be something to juice you up.” Bobby wondered.

“There is one thing but it’s extremely dangerous.” Castiel sighed, “I need to touch your soul.” Bobby stared at Castiel while you shifted in your seat to look at the angel.

“Cas, that’s not only dangerous but…”

“Painful. Yes, I know.” 

“Then why don’t you reach in and use some of my grace? I’m practically made of it.” You suggested, wanting to spare Bobby the trouble and effort, but Castiel shook his head.

“No, I can’t. It has to be a human soul. With another angel, it could kill you.” He explained. 

“But there’s a chance that…”

“No, I won’t risk it.” Castiel told you firmly. “I’ve hurt you enough.”


End file.
